Love In The Dark
by silentlysimple
Summary: One word. Storm. I wasn't sure if it was the happiest or scariest day of my life, but it was all because of a storm. I've been in love with my best friend since I can remember. This night change my life, that I know for sure. Previously called The Storm.


One word. Storm. I wasn't sure if it was the happiest or scariest day of my life, but it was all because of a storm. I mean- oh, sorry. Forgot to introduce myself. The name's Gabriella Montez. Currently seventeen years old and considered as a 'nerd' in my senior year of high school at East High, Albuquerque. Anyways, this so called best and worst day of my life all started with our weekly tradition. Every Friday night my best friend and I would watch a movie at one house one week and the other the next week. This week the movie night was held at my house.

My best friend, Troy Bolton. Yes, my best friend's a boy. But even worse - or better - depending how you look at it, he's the basketball captain at said high school. We've been best friends since we were practically born. Our parents were college friends and grew super close to each other. Did I mention that I was secretly and completely in love with Troy? No? Well, now you know. I think practically the whole school knows. That is, everyone but him.

The doorbell interrupted my thoughts. I got up from the couch and went to answer the door. "Hey Gabs," he greeted.

"Hi Wildcat," I smiled and stepped aside to let him in. "Popcorn's popped, drinks cupped, pillows and blankets set and movie's ready," I informed him as we walked into the lounge room.

"Perfect! So where are your parents?" he asked as he sat down on the couch.

"At a workers' place having some boring dinner party," I muttered, rolling my eyes. He chuckled.

We settled down on the couch and started the movie. We laughed at funny parts, 'ooo'ed at interesting parts, 'aww'ed at fluffy parts and sniffled at sad parts- although Troy would never admit it to anyone, but me.

TGTG

About halfway through the movie, there was a sickenly crackling noise. I jumped. Oh no. "What was that?" I asked hopping it wasn't what I thought it was.

Troy paused the movie and got up to walk to the window. "Looks like a storm's coming," he muttered, turning back around to watch my reaction.

"Oh, you know, that's great! I love storms! Can we go out and play in it? Maybe we could get zapped! How fun!" I cried out sarcastically before looking at him, sarcasm gone from my face replaced with terror, ready to burst into tears at any moment.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry, it's okay. Look, let's get your mind off it." he rushed over to me and pulled me into his embrace. Okay, okay, breathe! I buried my head into the crook of his neck. You know… it's really helping.

I peeked over his shoulder and looked out the window; there was a sudden strike of lightning, it looked angry and dangerous. I quickly looked away, burying my face deeper into his neck. Note to self: don't look out the window. I then heard rain pouring down, hitting the pavement hard, making slapping noises. Not long after, there was another crackling noise. I flinched, only to have Troy hug me tighter. You know, I take that back. This technique doesn't help after all.

He knew how afraid I was of storms. When we were twelve years old, he tried to help me over come my fear. Bad idea. The only thing that happened after he practically dragged me outside was me screaming with tears rushing down my face like a waterfall, running to my mother. Since then, he never made me go outdoors when there was a storm. Smart choice.

I know it's silly, but I've just always gotten this fear of storms since I could remember. They're loud and angry and it just completely freaks me out. I don't mind the rain, but add in the thunder and lightening and I'll be in hysterics.

TGTG

I'd told him that it wasn't working. He let go and decided to turned the movie back on, cranking the volume up higher to try and get my mind off outside. It worked, but only for an hour until bright lightening and a loud thunder emerged, cutting off all the power in our house, and probably the entire street.

I screamed out of shock and horror when everything suddenly turned black. "Ella," Troy gasped into the darkness after I fell silent.

"I'm here," my timid voice replied. I reached out blindly, trying to grab hold of him. I caught his hand and held onto it tightly, pretty sure that I was hurting him but he ignored it for my sake. Gotta love that boy.

It was still raining heavily outside. "What do we do?" I asked quietly, as if afraid if I made a noise, something would happen.

"Let's go upstairs and find your candles and torches for light." He stood up, pulling me up with him as we tried to find our way around the house.

After we stumbled, tripped and bumped our way out of the lounge room, we started blindly for the stairs. I tried to stay as close to him as possible.

I heard a thump and him curse. "Er, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Urgh! Stupid chair," he replied.

"Where are we?" I asked as I felt around. When I touched something warm and hard but soft, it flinched and I quickly drew back. "Um… what was that?" I was afraid for the answer almost as much as the storm. Almost.

I heard him chuckle nervously. "You don't wanna know…"

I pulled my hand way from his in embarrassment. "Urh… sorry?" I tried pathetically.

He laughed lightly and reached his hand out. I giggled when his hand gently move across my stomach. "My tummy," I laughed. "Look, this isn't working… maybe…" I trailed off as I went on all fours and started to crawl around, tugging lightly on Troy's pants. "Get down," I ordered. He obeyed, yay!

"Oh my God! We're in the kitchen!" he exclaimed, frustrated when he got down, feeling the tilled floor. I laughed a little.

"C'mon. This way." I tugged on his arm and we crawled out of the kitchen. "…Now to find the stairs…" I muttered. This is going to be a long night.

TGTG

After many climbing, crawling, laughing and curse words later, we finally reached the top of the stairs, making our way to the closet in the hallway- back on our feet.

We searched high and low for any sources of light when I finally felt my hand rest on a hard, cold, plastic object. "Aha!" I exclaimed, grabbing the torch and turned it on. I cringed at the sudden brightness and it took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light.

Troy found the other torch easily in the light. "Awesome! Go to your room and grab as many blankets, pillows and toys as you can, and bring it downstairs as I get candles to light out the lounge," he instructed, grabbing the packet of candles and the lighter as I nodded and headed for my bedroom.

Pilling blankets, pillows and soft toys into my arms until I couldn't carry anymore, I decided it should be enough. I carefully walked out of my room and down the stairs heading for the lounge room where I could already see light.

As I entered the room and placed the large bundle of items down on the couch, I realised that I hadn't thought about the storm in over an hour. I looked up when I heard Troy clear his throat and noticed him staring at me, rubbing the back of his neck. A sign that he was nervous.

I smiled at him and he smiled that absolute amazing smile that I loved so much, back.

I walked over to the front of the couch and plopped down, Troy following me. We wrapped the pillows, blankets and toys around us in a comfortable silence.

TGTG

I looked over at him, turning my head slightly so it wasn't obvious that I was staring at him. His shaggy sandy brown hair looked shiny in the dim light. My eyes travelled down a bit to his bangs that covered his beautiful expressive cobalt blue eyes that I could just admire and get lost in all day. I continued the journey down to his lips, his kissable lips that I've dreamt so much of kissing. The lips that I've dreamt would say those three magical words that I'd been longing to hear for years. Overall, he looked handsome in the romantic setting as the glow produced from the candles reflected off his tanned skin.

I guess he must've felt my eyes on him because he turned his head towards me. He started into my eyes and smiled that heart melting smile. I felt heat rise above my neck and onto my cheek at the thought of being caught staring at him, drowning in his soulful eyes.

My heart started beating faster and my palms grew sweaty as his stare grew in intensity. As I saw him slowly lean in and close his eyes a little, I quietly freaked out a little. This was it. It was happening. The moment I've been waiting for. So why wasn't I leaning in as well instead of mentally screaming Hallelujah?

I followed his lead and nervously, but anxiously leaned in too. This is it. The day I've been dreaming of. I never actually thought it might happen.

After what felt like ages, our lips touched, and I don't know about him, but I felt a zap of electricity run down my spine. His lips – gosh - the lips that I've dreamt about felt better, they're so soft! My lips tingled as they were caressed by his talented lips. Oh, so talented lips. I felt him kiss me harder, feeling the passion that he enforced into the kiss and melted right into it, kissing with just as much passion.

Not long after, somewhere in the back of my head, I heard the t.v turn on and the movie started playing from when it left off but paid no attention to it. He pulled away slowly, as if reluctantly, and I almost groaned. I opened my eyes to see him already looking at me. I unwillingly tore my eyes away from his to look around the room. The power's back on!

I shyly looked back towards Troy, to find him still staring at me, but this time, I caught something I'd never seen before in his eyes. Was it… love? I looked down into my lap when I felt him put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look him in the eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he murmured and gently brushed his lips across mine. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his lips grazing against my own repeatedly.

I smiled slightly. "Believe me, I do," I whispered against his mouth. Then, I head him say something that I'd been longing to hear from him. It sounded so much better than I'd ever imagined.

"I love you." He said it so sincerely I couldn't help but get teary. Stupid girly moment, sorry.

I shuddered with happiness and I guess he thought I was cold because he pulled in closer to him. "Say it again," I beamed up at him.

He chuckled, dusting another kiss against my temple and repeated the sentiment, "I." kiss. "love." kiss. "you." He emphasised each word with kisses over my face.

I scrunched up my face before grinning ecstatically and murmured back, "I love you too," feeling his smile against my ear.

I sighed happily as I snuggled against him as we just sat there in comfortable silence. We cuddled, kissed and talked for the rest of the night before falling asleep together in the warmth of each others' arms while the cold storm outside faded into the back of my mind.


End file.
